


Familiar Comfort

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, same sex couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Being one of the few aware of the more Supernatural world around them, Speedzone - a witch from an old magical family - turns to her Familiar and girlfriend for comfort.





	Familiar Comfort

**Supernatural AU**  
  
**Augment/Speedzone**

* * *

Speedzone sighed, scrolling through her web browser.  
  
She was bored with studying, drained from the huge exam she had suffered through, and trying to find some kind of part-time or casual job she could work between classes. Despite the inheritance from her grandmother, including all the equipment and materials a young witch could ever ask for, she didn’t want to squander the treasure her Nana left.  
  
“What’s wrong, honey?” not moving her focus from the screen, Speedzone felt herself lifted from the couch before being placed back on top of her familiar.  
  
Augment, a familiar conjured into being at her Coming-of-Age ceremony years back, was a god-send on most days. Speedzone sighed and relaxed into her companion, mewling as the muscles beneath her soothed and sparked a little warmth in her.  
  
“Just looking for work,” she mewled, skimming through the screen again before giving up. “There’s barely anything available now aside from fast-food and gross jobs. And you’d think a university with a background and history in the supernatural and the occult, there would be better magic stores to work at.”  
  
“I could slip over and see if there’s anything on the other side,” Augment cooed, sliding a little upright to play with Speedzone’s hair. “I know you’d love to work at the spirit hot springs.”  
  
“My sister works there, would make my life hell,” Speedzone huffed, waving her hand to weave making through her computer, calling up strange and occult sights advertising jobs for young witches and supernatural beings. “But it is a good idea.”  
  
“And yet that isn’t wants got you so tense,” Augment’s larger hands moved from her head, abandoning her braids, rubbing her neck and pressing soothing circles into her shoulders. Speedzone moaned, rolling with the motions and forgetting her computer. “I know you best, mistress~” she cooed, smiling as Speedzone let loose a moan. “You’re cute when you moan.”  
  
“Cheeky bitch,” closing her laptop and abandoning it to an ottoman as she rolled onto her stomach, arms crossed over Augment’s waist. “Like I said, I’m tired.”  
  
“And worried,” Augment lost her smile, her eyes turning to concern. “I’m sorry about your nana. Lady Ember was truly a good woman.” Speedzone sighed, placing her cheek on her arms. Augment ran fingers through her hair, massaging slow into her scalp to help ease her. “How about we order some pizza and dessert, have a movie night.”  
  
“No…” Speedzone looked up, “I just...want to cuddle.”  
  
Augment smiled, scooping up her mistress and moved to the bedroom. Now the dorm room beds weren’t the largest, just barely fitting two people, so Augment was more than happy to lie back and let Speedzone lay on her. It didn’t last long as Speedzone sat up and straddled her hips. “Speedzone?”  
  
She just smiled, placing her hands just under Augment’s breasts and ground her hips down. Augment moaned, hands rising up her thighs to hold onto those grinding hips. Speedzone smirked, pulling her hand back to grab her ass, pressing back into those caring hands. She always felt safe with Augment; her large arms cradling and holding her close, strong legs she draped around her when they cuddle. And her muscles~ she was a bodybuilder’s dream in tan skin.  
  
“I love cuddling and snuggling with you, Speedy,” Augment cooed, looking up at her horny mistress, watching as she was already shedding her top. “But you sure you’re okay?” Speedzone paused, straddling Augment in only her shorts and bra, she pouted.  
  
“Come on Augment,” she booed, purposefully curling her back until she pressed her pert breasts against Augment’s abundant chest. “I...I need this. I just really need something to get my mind off of...everything.” Her movements slowed to a stop, looking down at her familiar. “Solstice tumbling at the Race with two Incubi chasing after her. Turbocharge finding out he has an Nephilim watching him, even Eclipse has an Old One chasing her, my own family turning around over themselves and… can’t see how you make me, make us, so happy.”  
  
Augment smiled. It was like a powder keg had blow and Speedzone took its effects to heart. Augment knew her mistress had a more sensitive sense to magic and the supernatural, but she took her stance too seriously. Just because she came from a long and old magical family, didn’t mean she had to take a stance or even worry.  
  
Looping her arms around her waist, Augment pulled Speedzone down and flipped her over. She didn’t need to say anything; her perceptive mistress could feel her emotions rolling over her like blankets to surround her. Lips locked as their hands worked off clothes, hands touching skin, burning pathways with their fingertips. Speedzone moaned, digging her fingers into Augment’s back as she nipped and sucked her sweet spot on her neck, moving down chest and breasts. The moment those sinful lips latched onto her breasts, Speedzone could feel her mind scattering in bliss. It took all her will power to not thrash around. Augment smirked, moving her hands to pull Speedzone’s legs around her hips, purposefully avoiding her dripping cunt.  
  
“P-please~ Augment!” Speedzone moaned, rolling her hips up.  
  
“So needy,” she cooed, her hands teasing her thighs, trailing up to her ass for a better grip. Speedzone moved with her, pulling herself up to Augment’s neck. Augment moaned as her teeth scrapped and nipped her neck, curling as her tongue teased her now sensitive neck.

Augment trailed her fingers up, answering her mistress’ plea and slid her fingers through her wet lips. The sudden spark jolted Speedzone, gripping Augment closer, pressing their chests together. Augment moaned, feeling her breasts mould and roll with Speedzone, their pert nipples brushing and rubbing each other, sending shivers down her spine. Growing desperate from her own motions, Augment shifted position and coiled herself to line their dripping cunts together.

“Augment!” Speedzone moaned, her leg tensing against her hip as Augment pressed in close.

“Shhhh, I’ve got you,” taking it slow, Augment ground in close. Her rolling hips brushed their swollen clits together, slowly building the strong pulse within. Speedzone couldn’t stop herself from crying out, her hands beginning to glow and seal the room in a sound muffling spell. That way she could scream unabashed. Augment smiled, knowing now just how far Speedzone wanted to go. “So desperate~”

“It’s been forever since we… we last did this… you’re too good~” Speedzone gasped, distracting Augment long enough to grind up hard into her, pulling her own loud moans from her familiar. Distracted, Speedzone flipped the tables and got on top of Augment, taking control of their movements.

Augment, however, rolled with her mistress but knew how to take back control. One hand cupped Speedzone’s breast, rolling her nipple while her other hand found it’s way behind her; Speedzone jumped, feeling two fingers slip inside her and move in time with her thrusts.

“Aug…” she couldn’t speak, taken by the motions and the growing bliss pooling in her belly.

“It’s okay, Speedzone,” she kissed her collar, moving up her neck, “L-like you said, you need this. I--I’ll help…” she moaned, feeling Speedzone move between pressing back on her fingers and grinding her clit into Augment. It didn’t take too much more before she could feel her body locking up.

Screaming silent through her climax, Augment paused and tensed, her own orgams rolling through her. It wasn’t as violent as Speedzone’s but she cradled her shivering mistress.

“Wow...we need...to do that more,” huffing and trying to catch her breath, she curled up to Augment.

“We could...go again,” Augment huffed, feeling the tension in her shoulders ease out. But Speedzone shook her head, cuddling in close into the crook of her shoulder.

“Nah, this is nice. Don’t ruin it.”

“Okay, sweety,” Augment kissed her forehead and snagged a blanket to cover them. “Are okay to talk about what’s bothering you?”

“Shh, nap first,” Speedzone huffed, but she nodded her head. Augment smiled, glad she was able to bring her mistress calm, snuggling back into the bed and her lover.

 


End file.
